


An Abundance of Flowers

by amoonlesssky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoonlesssky/pseuds/amoonlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she missed most were the colors of flowers. Gai/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because Gai needs more love. Hope you enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future.  
~Alex Haley

The feeling of sunlight on her skin always makes Kotone feel safe. As much as she loves the sound that rain makes as it hit the earth, the feeling of warmth that the sun brought was without comparison. A small breeze brushes passed the young woman, ruffling the traditional kimono she wore and tugging loose a few strands of her chocolate locks from the braid she wore it in. The cool air is a welcome sensation and a content smile graces her lips.

Yuki, the snow white hawk perched on the same branch as Kotone, nuzzles its head against her palm and she laughs softly before gently scratching the birds head. The sound of a door shutting captures the woman’s attention. Footsteps approach the tree she’s laid out in and the familiar chakra signature stops at the base of said tree.

“I’m off Nee-san.” Kotone’s younger brother, Neji Hyuuga, states, keeping his tone neutral like always. 

“Today is your graduation exam is it not? “ She questions, though she already knows the answer. Kotone tends to keep tabs on what’s occurring in her brother’s life at all times, an invasion of privacy maybe, but she worries for him.

“It is.” Neji replies, and Kotone jumps down from her spot in the tree, landing nimbly in front of her brother with a smile.

“I know you’ll pass my little genius. But I’ll give you my luck regardless.” Too fast for Neji to stop, Kotone moves the blue slip of fabric he keeps tied around his forehead and quickly kisses the seal on his forehead. 

Kotone can feel the anger radiating off her brother, but simply keeps a happy smile on her face as he huffs in indignation and storms off.

“Love you Neji.” She says with a small laugh and despite his anger, Kotone heard his hushed reply of ‘love you too.’

Not five minutes later, Kotone feels a chakra signature approaching. Chakra signatures all have a particular feel about them, helpful when it comes to identifying a person. In relation to that, members of a family all have a certain feel to their chakra signature. The one approaching signature was easy to identify as a Hyuuga.

Uncle probably wants to meet with me regarding Neji. Kotone contemplates and turns to face the ninja now standing behind her. She feels the shock radiating from him. Her condition is in no way hidden, practically every ninja in Konoha knows about it, but knowing about it and seeing it in person is a little jolting. The years have made Kotone immune from people’s reactions.

Hyuugas’ naturally have pale eyes, but Kotone’s weren’t just pale, they were unseeing. It was disconcerting to the Hyuuga ninja, especially how despite her blindness, she was staring right at him.

“How can I help you today cousin?” Kotone questions politely, Yuki flying down to perch herself on her master’s shoulder.

“Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you.” The ninja answers none to Kotone’s surprise. Neji’s prowess has not gone unnoticed, especially when Hiashi’s own daughter was lacking in the combat department. Now the Neji is going to graduate, he’ll be assigned a team and begin the path to being a real ninja.

“Thank you for delivering the message cousin, I’ll go immediately.” Kotone replies, dismissing the messenger nin, but he hesitates, and Kotone is all too aware why. Despite years of dealing with people treating her like an invalid, the anger never quite goes away. “I assure you cousin; I’m more than capable of making the trip without your assistance.”

Though the comment was nothing but perfectly polite, there was ice in the words that made the nin’s blood run cold. He was gone the next moment.

Kotone immediately regrets the iciness she let seep into her voice, after all, her cousin meant no harm, and she makes a mental note to apologize later. However, her blindness hardly leaves her an invalid, yet people still insist on treating her like one.

Yuki chirps worriedly, and nuzzles her head against Kotone’s cheek in comfort, feeling her friends melancholy.

“Don’t worry about me Yuki, let’s just get going.” The woman responds with a small smile and begins walking the path to the head family’s estate.

“Hello Oji-sama.” Kotone says as greeting when she’s ushered into his office, bowing her head in respect. Unlike her younger brother, Kotone has always kept a more familiar relationship with their uncle. More than a few of her cousins would chastise her from referring to her uncle as such, despite the fact that she uses a formal honorific. Her uncle himself never seemed to mind though.

Hiashi does a once over of his niece, his eyes coming to rest on her unseeing ones as always.

“Kotone. Take a seat.” He replies, all business as always. “You’re probably already aware of why I’ve summoned you here.”

“I assume it has to do with Neji, Oji-sama.” Kotone responds, eyes ahead to where she knows her uncle is sitting.

“You are correct. He is taking his graduation test today and I assume he is going to pass, which means he’ll be assigned to a squad of his own.” Hiashi states. “How has his training been progressing?”

“Very well. He’s extremely talented and will no doubt climb the shinobi ranks quickly. He’ll no doubt surpass me one day.” Kotone herself was largely in charge of Neji’s training, mostly his Byakugan training, and he was extremely talented. She wasn’t being humble when she said Neji will surpass her one day.

“As you know, Hinata will be entering the Academy next year, and as she is now she is a disgrace.” Kotone clenches her jaw at Hiashi’s lack of compassion for his own daughter. However, that’s how it’s always been. Hinata simply didn’t have battle prowess, she was simply too gentle, and with Neji only being a year her senior, the two are often compared, which doesn’t help the young heiress. “You have been extremely successful in training Neji, so I want you to begin training Hinata. Perhaps with your guidance she won’t be so much of an embarrassment.”

“It would be an honor to instruct Hinata-sama.” The woman replies immediately, overjoyed to have the young girl’s training in her hands.

“That will be all then.” Hiashi states and Kotone stands, bows, and exits. Hiashi’s eyes follow his niece out, melancholy in them. He’s well aware of the pain she’s had to endure because of him, because his brother chose to die in his place; his niece, still a young girl at the time, had to raise her younger brother by herself and navigate life with her disability. A disability he was unable to prevent. A disability that was his own fault, and his alone.

He has no doubt if not for her blindness; she would be one of the best ninja in the village. 

However, despite her lack of eyesight she’s still accomplished much, becoming one of, if not the best, medical ninja in Konoha, her ninjutsu is nothing to laugh at. And his nephew, Neji, was truly a prodigy in every sense of the word. Hizashi should have been born first, Hiashi thinks ruefully before pushing the thought from his head and getting back to the work on his desk.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Passion will move men beyond themselves, beyond their shortcomings, beyond their failures.  
~Joseph Campbell

Being blind tends to hinder ones job prospects. Obviously, there’s certain things a blind person can’t accomplish, like actually seeing what they’re doing for instance. However, Kotone was a ninja before she lost her sight and a Hyuuga ninja at that; she wasn’t go to let her lack of sight leave her helpless. 

“Good morning Kotone-san.” The receptionist at the front desk of the hospital cheerfully calls when Kotone walks through the front door.

Ninjutsu came as easy as breathing to Kotone, so knowing that fighting would be difficult without her eyesight and not wanting to be completely useless; she spent the months leading up to the loss studying medical ninjutsu day and night. She practiced on willing family members (mostly Neji). With her eyes closed, she’d focus her chakra in her hands and became intimate with every vein, every muscle, the nervous system, every detail in the brain; she missed nothing. With a bit of convincing, she got the hospital staff to let her examine patients. Kotone learned how to determine what was ailing a patient in less than a minute, learning what the abnormalities in the bodies meant with one quick scan.

The next step for her was learning how to treat the patients. She spent months practicing precision, teaching herself how to commit even the hardest of surgeries by practicing on hurt forest animals and intense studying. By the time the day came where she opened her eyes and saw nothing, she didn’t need to see to do her duty as a medical nin. In fact, it was almost like being blind made her better. Without her eyesight, her other senses were enhanced. She had a sense that the other medical nin couldn’t hope to gain. On top of that, Hyuugas are naturally experts at chakra control. Before long she quickly rose the ranks in the hospital, becoming among the best in the best in the village.

“Good morning Aiko-san.” Kotone replies cheerfully. The young blonde hands her superior her white lab coat; something which has become Kotone’s trademark. It was a gift from Neji, given to her when she became certified as a medic nin. Ever since then she make it a point to where it whenever in the hospital.

“Here’s your chart for the day,” Aiko says while handing the clipboard to Kotone. “Same old same old, just a few routine checkups.”

An outsider would no doubt be confused by the fact that a blind person was just handed something to read. However, reading has only become a bit more challenging than normal for Kotone. Because of her extensive training in using her hands, they’ve become extremely sensitive; a needed requirement when treating patients depends on her hands and memory. Due to that, with a quick swipe of her fingers across the paper, she can distinguish the ink from the paper, and make out the words. 

One particular name captures her attention and she can’t help but sigh. This man is in here at least once a month. She thinks with a small shake of her head in exasperation. 

Now, Kotone is never anything less than extremely kind and polite to her patients, but one in particular makes it hard for her. It’s not that he’s done anything to personally offend her like a number of patients before; it’s just that he’s always so loud. With the loss of her eyesight, Kotone’s other four senses become more defined, and that includes her hearing. She always has to take a handful of aspirin after she leaves his hospital room. He’s always so polite and seems like such a genuinely good person, if only he could lower his voice just a bit he’d be a pleasure to care for. Kotone thinks as she walks down the familiar hallways.

She always saves him for last so she begins her regular rounds. It’s nothing too difficult today thankfully, just setting a few broken bones and doing regular checkups on patients. Aiko probably purposefully kept my rounds small knowing Neji was taking his graduation test today. The medic nin contemplates with a smile, making a note to thank the girl before she leaves.

Kotone starts planning her little brother’s birthday dinner as she finishes up with her second to last patient. Sooner than she would have liked, she’s standing at the door of her last patient of the day. Taking a deep breath, she puts a smile on her face and opens the door.

“Good afternoon Gai-san.” Kotone says politely, walking to the foot of the hospital bed to grab his diagnosis chart.

“Ah yes, what a good afternoon it is my Beautiful Petunia!” Gai shouts and Kotone manages to conceal her cringe as his boisterous voice assaults her ears. As for the flowers reference, among one of the first time she treated the exuberant man, she mentioned how much she adored flowers. Ever since then, whenever she treats him, he has a different name for her. However, it’s obvious the man has no idea about the language of flowers.

“Petunia’s, in a bouquet, typically translate to a meaning of anger and resentment.” Kotone comments distractedly. Every kunoichi is well versed in the art of flower arranging and the meaning of flowers, and Kotone herself always loved the language of flowers.

Three broken ribs and a hairline fracture on his left femur. “My Lady I have failed again! I assure you I meant no such thing! To repent, I will walk around the village on my hands 500 times!” Gai shouts in despair and Kotone clenches her teeth.

“That won’t be necessary Gai-san, let’s just get you fixed up.” Kotone says with a forced smile, hoping to end the conversation and get out of the room as soon as possible.

“Of course My Lady! After all, I meet my precious little students today! I must been in top condition if I’m to instill the beauty of Youth into their souls!” Kotone almost can’t believe her ears at the man’s words. He’s going to be a Genin teacher? He’s in here once a month with an injury! She thinks with disbelief.

Sure from what’s she’s heard around the village, Maito Gai is well loved; he’s the perfect gentleman, he’s courteous, kind, and many civilians sing his praises for helping them unselfishly. However, though his moral compass is set in the right direction, Kotone doesn’t know how she’d feel with this man in charge of her younger brother. No doubt, she knows Neji would have a hard time accepting him. Kotone doesn’t need her eyesight to have a feel of what the man looks like. From her constantly touching the man, she’s gathered he’s constantly wearing spandex, and by his nickname ‘The Green Beast of Konoha’, she can take a guess that it’s green spandex. She knows he has extremely bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut, along with a strong jawline.  
Plus, with how often he’s injured and how loud his is, Kotone thinks he’s a little extreme. Maybe not the best fit for her serious younger brother.

Kotone doesn’t comment and simply concentrates chakra in her hands, placing them on Gai’s muscular chest to check for any bone fragments from the breaks. The red blush on his cheeks goes unnoticed by the blind woman.

The young woman, though she couldn’t see it herself, was very aesthetically attractive. She had a naturally curvaceous body, creamy white skin, and very delicate facial features. That paired with the regal presence she had left many men, and women, staring as she passed.

Luckily, the break was clean, so it’s easy for Kotone to mend the broken bones quickly, and the hairline fracture was even easier to fix. In practically no time, Gai was healed and Kotone was ready to bolt from the room.

“Thank you once again My Lady!” Gai exclaims joyfully.

“You should take better care of yourself Gai-san.” Kotone says seriously. “Have a good day.”

She’s gone before he can reply, her head pounding. Grabbing the bottle of pills she keeps in the pocket of her coat, she pours of handful of pills into her hand and downs them.

After leaving the hospital and picking up what she need from the civilian markets, Kotone got to work cooking Neji’s celebratory meal at home.

Yuki chirps from her perch on one of the kitchen chairs.

“I’ll start Hinata-sama’s training tomorrow. Knowing how gentle she is it will no doubt take a while to get her comfortable. I have a long road ahead of me.” Kotone replies. A bystander would no doubt wonder how the young woman even understood what the hawk said. The answer is that Yuki isn’t just a normal hawk; she’s a summons, which grants her special abilities. Though the bird can’t speak, her chirps carry frequencies that translate to words to whomever their contracted to.

Yuki chirps questioningly again, causing Kotone to sigh. “I don’t know Yuki. I won’t keep secrets from Neji, but I know he’ll be angry when I tell him.”

Kotone understands where the hate that Neji has for the main branch of their family comes from, but she’s never really shared his sentiment. However, she also knows the truth behind their father’s demise. Only high ranking ninja and Kotone herself know about what happened that night, her father explaining it to her first-hand before he left, never to return. 

However, that’s only one factor to Neji’s hatred. The other is only known by a handful of Hyuuga ninja, and the Hokage himself. It’s the reason behind Kotone’s blindness. 

It occurred when Hinata turned three, when Neji and Kotone were getting their seals. Neji went first, and it happened without problem. However, something went wrong during Kotone’s.. It wasn’t noticed right away, but gradually, Kotone’s eyesight began to diminish. Due to eyes being such an important asset to the Hyuuga, she was immediately brought to one of the Hyuuga eye doctor’s. It was revealed that during the sealing procedure, the ninja doing the procedure messed up for less than a second. Some of their chakra damaged Kotone’s optic nerve, and because of it, the nerve was disintegrating. Her parents and uncle searched high and low for some kind of cure, but nothing could be done.

Were there times when Kotone resented her uncle and the fate she and her brother were resigned to? Absolutely. But she realized that resenting her family would do nothing for her. She only wished her brother could come to the same realization as her.

Kotone knows her younger brother especially hold resentment for their cousin Hinata. They spared together often as children, and Neji was always victorious. He firmly believes they should have been born into the main house instead.

“I’m home Nee-san.” Neji calls as he walks through the front door. Kotone wipes the thoughts from her mind and puts a smile on her face, today was a day to celebrate after all.

“I’ll only be a minute!” Kotone calls back, grabbing their plates of herring soba and walking into the dining room. She sets a plate of the hot food in front of her brother and takes a seat next to him, a grin on her face from ear to ear.  
Reaching over, she traces the forehead protector he now has on his head, replacing the strip of fabric he had there before. “My little genius is a Genin now.”

Tears form in Kotone’s eyes and she’s powerless to stop them.

“There’s no reason to cry, we both knew I’d pass.” Neji says bashfully, and be the heating up of his face, Kotone knows his face is flushed.

“You’re a real ninja now. Of course I’m going to cry! I’m so proud of you, and I know mom and dad are too.” She pulls her brother into a tight hug. After a few moments, she lets him go, wiping the tears from her eyes and putting a smile on her face.

“Now dig in, I worked too hard for you to eat cold soba!” Kotone says cheerfully before a thought occurs to her. “Oh, who’s you’re instructor?”

“Some weird guy,” her brother stars, and she feels her heart begin to sink. “He was dressed in a green spandex suit and has really bushy eyebrows. He screamed about ‘youth’ the whole time and cried a bit. He said his name is Maito Gai.”

Kotone has to stop herself from audibly groaning. Of course. She thinks in despair, but keeps a smile on her face regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudos!~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and/or kudos!~


End file.
